User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Undefeated
The Corrida Colosseum roars with applause. Crowd: Alright!! Show us champ Kyros!! Announcer (Gatz dad): Ok! Are you ready!! Its time for the grand finale! Kyros vs the Mystery man.... DIAMANTE!! The two enter the ring, as the match begins. Kyros: '''Hahaha! This'll be my 3,001st win! Not a single scratch!! Diamante simply smiles. Kyros runs ar Diamante, sword in hand. Diamante runs at Kyros, who only leans out of the way, attempting to knock Diamante into the water. Diamante turn aback around, and tries to sweep kick Kyros from behind. Kyros jumps over Diamante and lunges at him. '''Diamante:.... I don't think so. Diamante quickly bolts up into the air, coming back down with lightning speed, quicker than Kyros can react. As he speeds downward, he grabs Kyro's leg, slicing it with a hidden blade. Kyros' leg is cut right off his body. The crowd is shocked, no one had ever fought like this in the Colosseum. Announcer: I... I'm not sure what to say, ladies and gentlemen I... This has never happened in our Colosseum in the 800 years its been running! We've always had good clean fights! Crowd: Kyros!! Don't give up!! Diamante: It's useless now. Don''t try and fight back. It's time for a new age in Dressrosa, Kyros. Announcer: '''Whats this he's talking about? Suddenly, a pink blur swimhs across the sky over the Colosseum. Doflamingo lands in the center. '''Doflamingo: Hello, people of Dresrosa! The Donquixote family has returned, to relieve you from the tyranny of the Riku family!! Kyros thinking to himself: Riku family.... Scarlett! I won't let this man hurt her! Doflamingo: And we will start with the champion of the Colosseum. Soldier of the royal forces turned Collosseum hero... Doflamingo grabs Kyros by the neck and picks him up Doflamingo: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is no longer the hero of the Colosseum!! Doflamingo ties a string to Kyro's remaining ankle, and flings him right out of the Collosseum. He then grabs Diamante's wrist and holds his arm up. Doflamingo: WELCOME THE NEW HERO OF THE COLOSSEUM!! Crowd: What the hell is this?? Doflamingo: '''Aw hell... Block off the exits and call Trebol in here. Then we'll gather the whole country... Kyros in seen outside the Colosseum, in a large dump truck. '''Kyros: .... M.. Milo? What is going on?? Milo (Human version of the toy dog): I don't know... A man with large armor took my wife and child... and took out my eye... *he cries* Kyros: What is becoming of this country... Kyros then realizes the dump truck is moving, and full of people loyal to the country. Milo, a former soldier alongside Kyros, and Emilio, a young man who was a head chef at the royal mansion. He was known for having a beautiful girlfriend, Esta. The truck stops and begins to empty out. Kyros accepts his fate, and closes his eyes as he falls. ............. "You were a legless soldier before, you can be a legless soldier now." ............ Woken up by a slimey man. He gets up and walks out of the room. He is a silly police officer now. His life as a fighter is over.... Life of fighting.... He was not a police officer..or a toy... He was a man!! Kyros! The Hero of the Colosseum!! Kyros grabbed the gun out of the hand of a nearby Donquixote pirate and began firing at the group. Realizing he had a skate on, he glided away and quickly escaped... As he ran out of the building, he heard someone say "He isn't just a soldier, he's a Thunderous Soldier!! With a lot of wrath toward boss Doflamingo!" Category:Blog posts